


Stars in the Sky

by lblondie101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lblondie101/pseuds/lblondie101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvelle women don't fall in love, but as long as there are stars in the sky, anything can happen. DeanxJo one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> (Based around 2.02 before 2.03) Review! :)

"Make sure you lock up when you're done," Ellen said to Jo before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Will do," Jo responded as she went back to washing the bar counter.

"That's my girl." Ellen smiled and headed towards the stairs that led to the upstairs apartment above the Roadhouse. "Good night Dean." She called from the stairwell.

Jo blushed as his name hit her ears. She turned towards the hunter sitting at the end of the bar, almost forgetting that he was still there.

"Jo Harvelle mama's girl." Dean smirked when Jo opened her mouth in shock and threatened to throw the soapy, wet dish towel at him.

Instead, after making eye contact with him, she turned around and bit her lip. "Any last requests before I close up?"

"I'll have a glass of your finest whiskey."

Jo got two glasses and placed them on the counter in front of Dean. Dean looked at Jo with confusion when she started to pour the warm, dark liquid in each cup.

"What, I can't enjoy one too?" She asked. Dean raised his eyebrows and they both took their glasses.

"I'll drink to that," Dean said, clinking his glass against Jo's before taking a big sip.

"So Dean, what's your next big adventure?" Jo asked, leaning her elbows on the counter seductively.

"Sammy thinks he might have found something in Montana so I'm going to work on my baby and we'll be on our way." Jo frowned. "What's that face for? Are you going to miss me?"

"Please. You really think I'm going to miss you trying to hit on me every chance you get?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Dean confessed. "I mean you may not see me for a while."

Their conversation was stopped when they heard footsteps in their direction. "Hey Dean, we should probably head back to Bobby's before-" he stopped when he saw Jo and Dean. "Oh, uh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Sorry Winchester, wrong place, wrong time." Jo whispered, staring Dean directly in the eyes. With that, she took her glass, put it in the sink and began to leave. "Night Sam," she said coyly as she passed Sam and left the bar.

"I hope I didn't mess anything up for you two," Sam said sarcastically.

Dean stood up and walked towards his brother, handing him the keys to the impala. "Shut up."

* * *

She didn't like him. She couldn't. She was a Harvelle and Harvelle women didn't need men. But at the same time, Jo couldn't help but feel a strange sensation whenever Dean was around. He was attractive, she'd give him that much. But he was very cocky; too cocky for her liking. She kept thinking about him though, thinking about the next time he would walk through the door to the Roadhouse, back from a hunt, looking super sexy as always. Snapping out of her daydream, Jo rolled her eyes when she heard the bell on the door. "Sorry, we're closed."

"Even for me?" Jo's eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice of Dean behind her.

"Dean! What are you doing here?" She asked running over to Dean and hugging him tightly. She quickly pulled back and cleared her throat. "I mean, I, uh, thought you and Sam were going to be in Montana."

"Yeah, um, decided to wait another day," Dean lied, mentally kicking himself for taking the sledge hammer to his baby.

"Oh. You look like you could use a drink. What can I get you?"

"Something strong would be fantastic." Dean said, following Jo further into the bar. He took a seat at one of the bar stools and rested his head in his hands, elbows propped up on the counter.

"Here you go," Jo said, placing a shot glass in front of Dean. She sighed and took a seat next to him. "So, what really happened?"

Dean smiled, knowing perfectly well that Jo saw right through him. "I uh, got upset and took a sledge hammer to the car."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Wish I was."

"How did you get here then?"

"I walked."

Jo looked at Dean quizzically. "I know just what you need. Come with me," she said, slipping off of the bar stool and casually taking Dean's hand.

"What the hell?"

"Just relax," Jo replied, rolling her eyes as she led Dean towards the backdoor to the outside of the bar.

The cool summer night air hit Dean as he followed Jo outside. Dean looked shocked when he saw a lone hammock standing on the solid dirt ground. "A hammock? You have a random hammock outside the back of a bar in the middle of no where Nebraska?"

"Why are you always so cynical?" Jo asked, guiding Dean over to the hammock and climbing onto it. "My dad used to bring me out here on nights like this and tell me all these different stories about monsters and mythical creatures." She crawled up to one side and hugged her knees to her chest as Dean sprawled out on the other side. Jo laughed. "Which I guess weren't really stories after all." Looking up at the sky, Jo closed her eyes and began to talk again. "He also used to tell me that as long as there are stars in the sky, I'd be safe and nothing could ever hurt me."

"Wow," Dean said. Jo opened her eyes and peered down at him. "That was," he smirked, "the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Hey!" Jo yelled, reaching over to slap Dean's shoulder. "Don't say that."

"Ow! Can you really believe that though?" Dean asked, rubbing his shoulder and still laughing.

"Fine. It may seem silly now but it once meant a lot to me." Dean looked at her in disbelief. "God, you are such a jerk," Jo spat as she began to laugh herself. Playfully, she began to hit him again, both of them laughing. She let out a little sequel when she fell over on top of Dean before lying down next to him. Dean slid an arm under her as she rested her head on his warm chest.

"Your dad sounds like he was a great father," Dean said quietly.

"He was," Jo responded, bringing her arm up by her face. By this point, Jo let all thoughts about her admiration for Dean disappear as she ran her thumb run back and forth on Dean's soft cotton shirt. She yawned, "he really was." Soon after, Jo was asleep, still hugging onto Dean.

The air was getting cooler and Dean figured that it would be the right thing to bring Jo back inside and put her to bed but when he looked down at the blond hair covering Jo's face, he brushed it away and decided to leave her be. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep, holding Jo close to him.

* * *

Dean awoke the next morning in confusion. A blanket was draped over him and only him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself to be alone in the hammock. His memory brought him back to last night, him and Jo; The feeling he got when she fell asleep on him. Trying to brush the fact that he was falling for her from his mind, he sat up and stretched out before standing up and making his way back into the Roadhouse.

"Morning Dean," Ellen said, eying him warily as he entered the bar. His eyes widened when they met hers.

"Uh, morning," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. He sat down at a table and shook his leg. He scanned the room for Jo but she was no where to be seen.

"Sleep well?" Ellen asked, sitting down next to him with a pot of coffee. Dean jumped in his seat. He prepared himself for Ellen to snap at him for his night with Jo. "I got a call this morning from Sam. Asked if I had seen you. Said he hadn't since you two had a little spat at Bobby's. You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry. I just needed to get away." _Thank god_ , he thought to himself.

"Don't apologize to me. You really freaked your brother out."

"I know."

"Now, I suggest you go back and explain yourself to him."

"Good idea." Dean stood up and started to make his way to the front of the bar.

"Oh, and Dean," Ellen called. Dean spun around to face her. "If you ever hurt my baby girl so help me god I'm giving you a one way ticket to hell." Dean smiled at her in embarrassment and understanding before leaving as quickly as he could.

* * *

Jo smiled at the success of the dinner she put together for her mom, Ash, Bobby, and the boys. It was the night before Sam and Dean headed out to Montana and she wanted to make sure it was special. After they ate, they talked about the murders and cattle mutilations an what they could be up against. While everyone discussed, Jo slipped outside and sat down on the front steps of the Roadhouse, looking up at the night sky.

"Since when are you not interested in a possible case?" Jo turned around to see Dean, two beers in hand. He said down next to her and handed over one of the cold bottles.

"I have other things on my mind," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Such as?"

Jo shifted in her seat. "Us." She felt Dean tense up and waited for him to speak but he never did. "I mean, mostly me. And I think I'm starting to like you but that shouldn't matter. I'm just really sad that I may not see you for a while is all. I mean, it's not like you're my boyfriend or anything," Jo rambled before she was stopped suddenly by a pair of lips on hers.

The kiss was short but sweet. When Dean pulled away, Jo leaned in, only wanting more.

"I, uh, sorry about that," Dean said as he cleared his throat.

"No, it's okay."

"No, it's not. Look Jo, it's not a surprise that I like you. But I'm no good for you. You need someone who is around and will always be there for you. I can't do that."

A tear formed in Jo's eye and she wiped it away hastily. "So, what? Did you think I was just going to be another one night stand for you?" She glared at Dean.

"Dammit Jo, of course not. But I don't want to be the one to disappoint you all the time."

"Then don't be. I'm a big girl Dean, I can handle disappointment, and you."

Dean smirked. Jo grinned and went in for another kiss, almost catching Dean off guard. Once Dean got a hold of himself, he let go of his beer and cupped his hands around Jo's small face. Her hands found his and she deepened the kiss. Slowly Dean let his tongue run against the inside of her mouth before tangling with hers. Jo explored Dean's mouth and tasted the mix of beer and saliva.

"Jo," Jo broke the kiss when she heard her mother call to her from inside.

"We should um, probably get inside," Dean said.

"Dean Winchester are you afraid of my mom?" Jo asked, surprised.

"Joanna Beth you get in here right now," Ellen called.

"Do you blame me?"

Jo smiled as they both stood up and laced their fingers together, and walked back inside.

"And what were you two up to?" Ellen asked when Jo and Dean appeared.

"Nothing mom," Jo answered.

"Well, hate to break up the party but we got to head back to Bobby's," Sam said, eyebrows raised at his brother.

"Right," Dean replied, dropping Jo's hand.

Everyone headed outside and towards the newly restored Impala.

"Jo, Ellen, thank you for dinner and your hospitality," Sam extended an arm out to Ellen.

"Any time boys. Really. Keep in touch." She hugged Sam before he climbed into the drivers seat.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Dean asked Jo.

Jo pulled him into a hug. "Meet me later. Go to the back and knock on the third window from the left," she whispered in Dean's ear. "Bye, Dean," she said louder in case her mother was watching.

"By Jo, see you later."

Ellen and Jo waved goodbye to Sam, Dean and Bobby as the Impala drove off into the night.

"I hope those two come back soon," Ellen said.

"Me too," Jo replied.

* * *

The impala pulled into Bobby's driveway and came to a stop. "Son of a bitch," Dean said as they started to get out of the car.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I left my phone at the Roadhouse."

"Really Dean? Or are you just using that as an excuse to see Jo one last time?"

"I left my phone," Dean repeated.

"So you're going to drive back at ten at night just for a phone? Dean, we have more than one phone."

"I just have to go back, okay?"

"Sam," Bobby instructed, "let him go. Ain't his fault he's an airhead sometimes." Dean glared at Bobby but Sam complied, trowing the keys to Dean. "Just don't stay too late, ya idjit."

Dean rolled his eyes as he climbed into the drivers seat. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said as he started the engine and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Jo lay anxiously in her bed waiting for Dean to knock on her window. The clock was reading almost eleven thirty and she began to think that he wasn't going to come at all. She started to close her eyes when she heard the tapping. She flew out of bed and over to the dusty window, pulling it up.

"Hey," Jo said.

"Hey," Dean replied. "So, going to let me in?" Jo stood back as Dean climbed through the window.

"Wow, looks like you have some experience with climbing through windows," Jo noted impressively.

"Only when it's necessary," Dean growled as he grabbed Jo's small waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Jo felt her body melt into Dean's as he kissed her. Her hands found the collar of his leather jacket and carefully she began to strip it off of him. The jacket fell to the floor with a small thud. Next, Jo ran her hands over Dean's gray tee shirt and underneath, touching his muscular chest as she pulled it over his head.

"Dean," she whispered as she grasped Dean's broad shoulders. Dean replied by hoisting Jo up, her legs wrapping around him as he hungrily kissed her mouth again. Jo held onto Dean as he brought her over to her bed and laid her down, trapping her under his body. Dean ground his hips into Jo causing her to let out a small moan into his mouth when she felt his erection press up against her thigh.

Dean bit down on Jo's lower lip and gave it a slight pull. Jo smiled and looked into the eyes of the man on top of her. "Dean, I want you," she confessed quietly, biting her lip.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Please, I know you've wanted to get in my pants the first time you met me."

Dean smirked. "What can I say? I always get what I want," he kissed her softly, "and I want you too."

Jo smiled and sat up, forcing Dean to move over. Kneeling, she kissed him before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Not breaking eye contact, Jo took off her white tank top, leaving her in her nude color bra. Dean swallowed as he watched his private strip show. Slowly, Jo unbuttoned the top of her jeans and slid them down her slender legs. Reaching around her back, she unhooked her bra and let the straps fall off her shoulders and to the floor.

Dean's mouth began to drop as Jo climbed back on the bed and lay back down next to Dean, who flung himself back over her. Dean attacked Jo's mouth again and then trailed his way down her neck and collarbone. Freeing her arms, Jo let them entwine in his brown hair. Dean made his way down the center of Jo's flat stomach to the base of her hips. They bucked against Dean's touch.

Dean lowered his head even more until he was able to bite the waistband of Jo's panties. Jo gasped as he pulled down the damp fabric, leaving her fully exposed. Dean replaced his mouth with his hands as finished sliding her panties off completely. He got on his knees and undid his own pants, hastily pushing them off.

After kicking his pants to the floor, Dean positioned himself over Jo and leaned in to kiss her. "Are you ready?" he asked. He wanted to be cautious with Jo because unlike his times with other women, he actually cared about her, although she didn't seem like a sister to him anymore.

"Give me your worst, Winchester," Jo exasperated, pulling Dean closer to her. She let out a small cry as Dean lowered himself into her.

* * *

"That was incredible" Jo panted as she in the crook of Dean's arm. She traced her finger around Dean's anti-possession tattoo lightly as Dean twirled his finger through her golden blond hair. The two lay in the bed , tangled in the sheets and covered with sweat.

"You're incredible," Dean replied, placing a kiss on the top of Jo's head.

"Why Dean Winchester, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are completely smitten."

"Oh please."

Jo lifted her head up and looked Dean in the eyes. "So when will I see you again?"

"Wish I knew."

"Just," Jo knit her brows, "be careful out there okay?"

Dean pushed himself up and brought Jo's face to his. He kissed her slowly and softly before he spoke. "As long as there are stars in the sky, I'll be safe," Dean kissed Jo again, "and nothing will ever hurt me."


End file.
